scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kyle03
Your images on Principal. Brown and Gloria were drawn by Googleybear. Please give him credit or replace the image. -Decca03 OK - Decca03 Yes. -Decca03 I used Paint.Net to draw my episode images. -Decca03 Why'd you change it to Kyle03? It sounds too much like my username, Decca03. -Decca03 Tiki! It's Hawaii The episode is very similar to Zoinks! It's the Lava Ghoul! from my series Scooby-Doo! Mysteries Around the World. What you have to say? -- Mystery71 (talk) 21:42, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm saying the same thing as Mystery71, except I'm saying it's very similar to the episodes Volcano, Terrors, Erupt & Corrupt, and Mystery's episode. -Decca03 I'll make the logo if you change your username back to Darth Hill. Your new one sounds too much like mine. -Decca03 Okay thanks. -Decca03 Scooby-Doo Meets the Stars! Some episodes in Scooby-Doo Meets the Stars! sound like my series' episodes (Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery.) In Scooby-Doo Meets Artoo and Threepio the gang is camping when they meet the guest star. In Scooby-Doo Meets Johnny Depp the gang is called to go to an actor's haunted house like in Behind the Scenes. Last, you copied the episode guide thingy I used that said the number, the title, the premise, the guest star(s) and the word count. -Decca03 Okay. Not even the thing that has he number, title, guest star, description, and word count? -Decca03 Well Done on your Meet the stars. Can you Please make a script please Rascalinc14 (talk) 19:59, June 4, 2013 (UTC)Rascalinc14 Episode Titlecards Every time you want me to make an episode titlecard, it's probably gonna pretty much be the same answer. Also, can you make ten episodes in Scooby-Doo Meets the Stars instead of five? I've decided I'll make you all your titlecards for the rest of your time on this wiki if you comment your opinion on every episode I release (from now on that includes Vikings of Doom) in your time on this wiki. It's a good deal! Also you get an extra; I comment my opinion on your episodes. -Decca03 Bad News I can't to a titlecard for Scooby-Doo Meets Ultimate Jenna. I'll be able to if you replace the guest star. -Decca03 Word counts By the way in your Scooby-Doo meets the Stars episode guide, you put in a word count section. Episode one's word count was 620. -Decca03 The Road of Terror is out. -Decca03 BTW, here: Behind the Screams is out. By the way, how'd you read The Road of Terror]], Vikings of Doom, and Scooby-Doo meets Kirby so quickly? Or did you read them earlier and comment a while later? -Decca03 Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo I don't want to leave Ghost Gallery unfinished. I plan to start it as soon as I'm done with Ghost Gallery (I might write the rest of Ghost Gallery today.) And yes, I like Scrappy; I wish they had done more with him. -Decca03 Scoobs VS. Zombies is out! Don't forget to comment when you finish reading. I commented on Scooby-Doo Meets Johnny Depp and added the word count. -Decca03 Scooby-Doo meets Megaman is out. Baffling Bombs is out. Don't forget to comment when you finish reading. Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery What was your favorite episode of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery? Also, what do you think of the idea delaying Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (2013) and make a second season of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery? -Decca03 Did you mean by another series a second season of Ghost Gallery? By the way, I'm working on the titlecard. -Decca03 Here: Scooby-Doo Meets the Super Mario Bros. has a different premise in the episode guide: The gang is driving through a small quiet lane but it all soon becomes fun and jolly because they enter the world of Mario. Your new one is Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach once again but Mario and Luigi now get the gang to help in their biggest adventure yet! Could you please use the old one? -Decca03 Hi Remember when I said "I've decided I'll make you all your titlecards for the rest of your time on this wiki if you comment your opinion on every episode I release (from now on that includes Vikings of Doom) in your time on this wiki. It's a good deal! Also you get an extra; I comment my opinion on your episodes"? Well, I have a new version of it now, instead of us posting short comments on each other's stuff, we could comment a mini-review. Tell me what you think. -Decca03 New Episode The gang meets Pikachu while driving along the road. It looks like he has a mystery to solve! A new episode is out Scooby-Doo meets Pikachu! Don't forget, we're now doing mini-reviews instead of short comments. -Decca03 New Episode All aboard the Scooby Express! The gang is taking a train to Africa. But it's haunted by a metal man! Scrappy goes after the metal man, pulling Scooby and Shaggy with him. At the same time, Fred, Daphne, and Velma search for clues. The Haunted Train is out! Can't wait to see your next mini-review! -Decca03 Titlecards I draw my episode titlecards, I don't use a website. By the way, Scooby-Doo! The Island of the Past and Talented Tornado are out. I can't wait for your mini-reviews. -Decca03 I spent ages looking for an animated picture of Paul McCartney, but I couldn't. -Decca03 Did you forget to post a mini-review on Island of the Past or are you just not done reading it yet? Also I created a contest if you’re interested: http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Decca03/Contest -Decca03